ABC Weekend Specials (1977)
ABC Weekend Specials is a weekly 30-minute anthology TV series for children that aired Saturday mornings on ABC from January 29, 1977 to 1997. 3. My Dear Uncle Sherlock (April 16, 1977) *No Voice Actor 11. Soup and Me (February 4, 1978) *No Voice Actor 30. The Trouble with Miss Switch (February 16, 1980 - February 23, 1980) 'Starring the Voices of' *Janet Waldo - Miss Switch *And: Eric Taslitz - Rupert Brown *Nancy McKeon - Amelia Daley *June Foray - Bathsheba, Saturna *Frank Welker - Hector *Phillip Tanzini *Alan Dinehart 31. Scruffy (October 4, 1980 - October 18, 1980) 'Starring the Voices of' *Nancy McKeon *Hans Conried *Michael Bell *June Foray *Alan Young *And: Michael Rye *Alan Dinehart *Frank Welker *Linda Gary *Walker Edmiston *Janet Waldo 37. Bunnicula, the Vampire Rabbit (January 9, 1982) 'Starring the Voices of' *Jack Carter *Howard Morris *And: Alan Dinehart *Josh Milrad *Pat Peterson *Janet Waldo *Alan Young 38. Miss Switch to the Rescue (January 16, 1982 - January 23, 1982) 'Starring the Voices of:' *Janet Waldo - Miss Switch *Eric Taslitz - Rupert Brown *Nancy McKeon - Amelia Daley *And: Hans Conried *Alan Dinehart *Walker Edmiston *June Foray - Bathsheba, Saturna *Anne Lockhart *Hal Smith *Phillip Tanzini 40. The Haunted Mansion Mystery (January 8, 1983 - January 15, 1983) *No Voice Cast 41. The Red Room Riddle (February 5, 1983) *No Voice Cast 44. The Secret World of Og (April 30, 1983 - May 14, 1983) 'featuring the voices of' *Fred Travelena *Janet Waldo *Noelle North *Josh Rodine *Marissa Mendanhall *Julie McWhirter-Dees *Peter Cullen *Richard Beals *Hamilton Camp *Brittany Wilson *Dick Erdman *Michael Rye *Joe Medalis *Andre Stojka 45. Cougar! Part I (January 7, 1984) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Frank Welker - Cap'n O.G. Readmore 46. Cougar! Part II (January 14, 1984) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Frank Welker - Cap'n O.G. Readmore 47. Cougar! Part III (January 21, 1984) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Frank Welker - Cap'n O.G. Readmore 56. The Velveteen Rabbit (April 20, 1985) 'Voices' *Chub Bailly *Jodi Carlisle *Peter Cullen *Brian Cummings *Barry Dennen *Lynda Gary *Marilyn Lightstone *Josh Rodino *Bill Scott *Hal Smith *Frank Welker 58. Jeeter Mason and the Magic Headset (October 5, 1985) 'and Featuring the Voice of' *Nancy Walker 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Neil Ross - Cap'n O.G. Readmore 62. The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (November 30, 1985 - December 7, 1985) 'Voices' *Phil Baron *Will Ryan *Tony Pope - Newton Gimmick *Russi Taylor - Leota *Katie Leigh *B.J. Ward 63. Cap'n O.G. Readmore Meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (September 13, 1986) 'Voice Cast' *Lucille Bliss *Stanley Jones *Neil Ross - Cap'n O.G. Readmore *Ilene Latter *Hal Smith 65. Liberty and the Littles (October 18, 1986 and November 1, 1986) 'starring' *Bettina - Lucy Little *David Wagner *Robert David Hall - Dinky Little *Alvy Moore - Grandpa Little *Patty Parris - Hellen Little *Gregg Berger - William Little *Earl Boen *Townsend Coleman *Katie Leigh *Phil Proctor *Danny Wells *Danny Mann *B.J. Ward *Iona Morris 68. Cap'n O.G. Readmore Meets Little Red Riding Hood (April 2, 1988) 'Voice Cast' *Lucille Bliss *Stanley Jones *Neil Ross - Cap'n O.G. Readmore *Ilene Latter *Hal Smith *Lana Janell Beeson 69. Here Come the Littles (April 23, 1988 - May 7, 1988) 'voice characterizations' *Henry Bigg - Jimmy E. Keegan *Lucy Little - Bettina Bush *Tom Little - Donavan Freberg *Uncle Augustus - Hal Smith *William Little - Gregg Berger *Hellen Little - Patricia Parris *Grandpa Little - Alvy Moore *Dinky Little - Robert David Hall *Mrs. Evans - Mona Marshall 70. Cap'n O.G. Readmore's Puss 'N Boots (September 10, 1988) 'Voice Cast' *Lucille Bliss *Stanley Jones *Ilene Latter *Neil Ross - Cap'n O.G. Readmore *Will Ryan *Hal Smith 71. Runaway Ralph (October 29, 1988 - November 5, 1988) 'Voice Cast' *Sister Mouse - June Foray *Cousin Mouse - Katie Leigh *Chum - Corey Burton *Catso - Walker Edmiston *Merton - Edan Gross *Jonathan - Elon *And Billy Barty as Uncle Lester 72. P.J. Funnybunny (February 4, 1989) 'Voices' *Charlie Adler *Valerie Bromfield *Nancy Cartwright *Chris Cavenaugh *Danny Cooksey *Katie Leigh *Rob Paulsen *Hal Rayle *B.J. Ward 73. The Monster Bed (September 9, 1989) 'Voice Talents of' *Charlie Adler *Brandon Crane *Peter Cullen *Katie Leigh *Laurie O'Brien *Hank Saroyan 77. Cap'n O.G. Readmore Meets Chicken Little (April 18, 1992) 'Voices' *Neil Ross - Cap'n O.G. Readmore *Lucille Bliss *Hal Smith *Susan Blu *Stanley Jones *Ilene Latter 78. The Kingdom Chums: Original Top Ten (May 2, 1992) 'starring the voices of' *Debby Boone as Essie *Marilyn McCoo as Little Mama Miriam *Tony Orlando as Christopher *Billy Preston as Marvelous Mose *Frankie Valli as Little David *Mayim Bialik as Petey *Scott Menville as Osborn *Marne Patterson as Annie 86. P.J.'s Unfunnybunny Christmas (December 11, 1993) 'Character Voices' *Charlie Adler *Valri Bromfield *Nancy Cartwright *Christine Cavanaugh *E.G. Daily *Troy Davidson *Katie Leigh *Chuck McCann *Rob Paulsen *Hal Rayle *B.J. Ward 87. The Magic Flute (April 30, 1994 - May 7, 1994) 'Featuring the Voices of' *Michael York - King Sarastro *Earl Boen - Monostatos *Linda Gary - Matilda *Jerry Houser - Papageno the Birdman *Mark Hamill - Prince Tamino *Samantha Eggar - Queen of the Night *Jim Cummings - Grumble the Crow *Russi Taylor - Hasy *Katie Leigh - Gwendolyn *Joely Fisher - Princess Pamina 'Vocals' *Bobbi Page *Jerry Houser - Papageno the Birdman (Singing Voice) *Amick Byram - Prince Tamino (Singing Voice) *Christina Saffran 90. P.J. Funnybunny: A Very Cool Easter (March 30, 1996) 'Character Voices' *Jason Barnhill *Nancy Cartwright *Chris Cavanaugh *Katie Leigh *Rob Paulsen *Hal Rayle *Russi Taylor *B.J. Ward Starring the Voices of (Unconfirmed) *Jon Bauman *Bart Braverman *Didi Conn *Bobby Ellerbee *Marvin Kaplan *Tress MacNeille *Steve Spears *Judy Strangis *Amy Tunick Category:Cartoons Category:1977 Cartoons